A White Night
by extremeenigma02
Summary: Jason Night, a boy from New York City with the power of pyrokinesis, comes to Chamberlain and attends Ewen High School. There he will meet Carrie White and the two will discover that they have a LOT in common. What will this mean for the Black Prom. Better or Worse? (Set before, during, and after the 2013 remake) (Possible M for later chapters)
1. A New Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie, the only thing that I own is my OC Jason Night.**

Chapter 1: A New Town

The cool crisp autumn air felt refreshing as it blew into my face, it actually made me forget my situation. I was currently driving my black 1967 mustang fastback, following a moving truck that was also following my parents in their car. My dad had recently gotten a new job in this town in Maine called Chamberlain or whatever. Truth is when I found out we were moving I hated it. I mean we built a life in New York City and it was good. Now I'm leaving behind my friends and family for some stupid bullshit.

I lived a good life in New York. I was a good student even though I wasn't really like 'nerd' good, but I still got good grades. I played football for most of my life and before we moved I was being scouted for all state. My friends Tyler and Matt were your typical high school jocks. They partied non-stop and they dated pretty much every cheerleader in school. Even with all that, they were still good guys and my best friends.

Me, I much preferred spending time with my dad in the mechanic shop where he used to work. The two of us were a real pair of grease monkeys, we could pretty much fix anything. The day I had gotten my car, I brought it in and we got to work fixing it up. We were able to find a couple new parts for it, give it a good polishing, a new paint job with white stripes along the top, and to top it off a new engine that would make some street racers jealous.

My sight was a little impaired due to the fact that I wore contacts and I was still getting used to them. I didn't need the contacts because my vision was bad, I needed them because my parents wanted me to hide my one special quality.

My eyes.

When I first opened my eyes the day I was born my parents and the doctors were shocked to see that my eyes were red with a shade of orange and gold in them as well. I didn't quite understand what made them so special until one day. When I was about five years old, I was playing in my backyard with my bulldog Brutus. I was throwing a stick and watching him chase after it. One time when I lifted the stick over my head to throw it, I suddenly smelled smoke. When I raised my head I saw the stick burning.

I freaked out and ran into the house where my mom was making dinner. I explained to her what had happened and she thought it was just my overactive imagination. Later on that night, I lay in bed but I couldn't sleep. I was burning and sweating, even in the middle of winter. I sat up in bed and looked down at my hand. Inside my hand was a small ball of fire. I wanted to scream for my parents but I didn't know what they would say.

I closed my hand and the ball of fire disappeared. I got curious so I did the same thing with my other hand and sure enough a ball of fire appeared. I started to mess around and juggle fireballs and I would laugh and have a wonderful time. I knew that I had a strange gift that I had no idea what to do with. I decided to keep it hidden from my parents and from everyone else.

Now here I am twelve years after I discovered my pyrokinesis. My life went on as usual and no one ever found out about my power. I decided to study my power and learn to control it. Over the years my abilities became easier to get a hold of. The only time it ever really spiked out of control was when I got really angry. In those instants my eyes would actually look like they were on fire.

I was brought out of my flashback when my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone and the caller I.D showed that it was my mom.

"Yeah"

" _Hey honey I just wanted to inform you that Chamberlain will be coming up in about another few minutes_ "

"Alright"

I hung up the phone and groaned slightly. I really didn't want this to be happening. Quickly I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream that I was about to wake up from. When I opened them again I was still in my car behind the moving truck.

"FUCK"

* * *

The moving truck parked out in front of our new house and I pulled my mustang into the parking lot before getting a look at the house. It was relatively large with mostly windows covering the front side of the house allowing you to see inside.

I got out of my car and grabbed some boxes out of the back. I brought them inside and I couldn't help but look around. The living room was absolutely huge with a ceiling as high as a cathedral. I shook my head and continued up to my new room. The room itself was large with a king size bed and a connecting bathroom.

I shrugged and started putting some of my stuff around the room. I set up my flat screen T.V on the wall, with help from dad. I put my electric guitar in the corner. My dad helped me haul my desk upstairs and I set that near the door. After a few hours everything was done and I collapsed on the bed.

After another few hours of practicing my guitar, watching T.V, and working out, I decided to go have a look around town. I walked downstairs where my dad was watching football.

"What's up dad" I asked.

"Well the Seahawks are kicking our ass"

"Really?" I asked surprised, I hated the Hawks.

"Yep where you off to?"

"Oh I was just going to have a look around town"

"Alright have fun" he shrugged. Before I got to the door he stopped me, "Before you do can you stop by the seamstress shop and give this to whoever is in charge? It's so your mother can get a job"

He handed me an envelope and I nodded and headed out the door. I threw on my leather jacket and sunglasses and got in my car. The engine roared to life, no matter how many times it happens I love hearing that sound. I pulled out of the driveway and headed into town.

* * *

As I drove through town I took some time to lay out a mental map so as to know my way around in the future. I passed a multitude of shops, houses, and parks and finally came to the seamstress shop. I took off my sunglasses and got out of the car. I had the feeling that someone was watching me and I turned around to see a group of girls standing across the street.

They all seemed to be looking at me, a few of them with seductive looks. I just scoffed and brushed it off before entering the shop. Behind the counter there was an assortment of different clothes and I could hear a sewing machine working. I rang the bell on the counter and no one came to the desk. I rang again…then again…then again and finally an older looking woman with straight but frizzled dark brown hair came to the counter.

"What do you want" she said coldly.

"I just came by to drop off a resume for my mother who's looking for a job here"

I handed her the letter and she started mumbling. I could make out 'god' and 'devil' and 'sinners' and it all seemed kind of strange. Eventually she stopped mumbling and took the envelope.

"Pray that God will forgive you on the judgement day" she whispered before heading back behind the clothes.

I stared wide eyed after her, finding that it was difficult to move my legs. This woman seemed like a real nut. Finally I was able to move my legs again and made my way out of the store and back home.

A little while later at home, my mom, dad, and myself where sitting down to a nice family dinner of pot roast. We all decided to talk about our days. Dad's day revolved around him sitting on the couch watching football all day, again.

"So mom I uh went to the seamstress shop and gave them your resume" I said.

"Thank you honey"

"Yeah but the woman who works there, she seems a little weird" I said, earning a glare from my mother.

"Jason, she is not weird. I actually asked about her around town. Her name is Margaret White. And she's not strange she is just very religious"

"Sounds like a right wing nut to me" Dad joked. Neither of us could help but laugh at what he had said.

"Enough now" mom warned, "There is nothing wrong with being religious. She actually has a daughter around your age Jason"

Oh boy here we go again. Mom tries to set me up with another girl. I still can't forget the last time she tried this. The girl was a complete idiot who couldn't even remember her own name.

"Maybe I'll see her around school" I said half-heartedly.

After my fill of dinner, I made my way up to my room and proceeded to take a shower. As the warm water ran all over my body I stopped to think about my friends in New York and what they must be up to. Knowing Tyler and Matt their probably teepeeing central park again. The last time they did that they nearly got caught by the cops.

I laughed a little and then frowned. I really missed them. At some point I'd have to go back and visit or have them come down here. Actually scratch that, if they came down here Chamberlain would be thrown into anarchy.

I hopped out of the shower and brushed my teeth. After that I put on a simple gray tank top and a pair of shorts and jumped into bed. Tomorrow begins my first day of class at Ewen High School…hooray (boo).


	2. Meeting Carrie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie, the only thing I own is my OC Jason Night**

Chapter 2: Meeting Carrie

I woke up the next morning and groaned in annoyance. Today began my senior year, the only problem with that is I won't be spending it with my life time friends. I half growled and groaned as I sat up and got out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a light green V-neck and dark blue jeans. After changing into the new clothes, I ran down the stairs and grabbed myself a piece of toast.

"Ready for class honey" I turned to see my mom standing by the stairs.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Try to find something you'll enjoy about this town"

"I find that very difficult to do when this town is so small. Do they even have football at the school?"

"They have lacrosse"

What the hell was lacrosse? I had never heard of such a sport before. Mom proceeded to tell me that lacrosse was played by running a small rubber ball down a field with long netted sticks. Seemed boring but it was something to keep me pre-occupied. I agreed that I would at least go to tryouts.

I finished my breakfast and made my way out of the house and to my car. I drove to the school and pulled into the student parking lot.

* * *

When I stepped out of the car I looked across the lot and saw the same group of girl I had seen yesterday. Two of them were twins, another was a brunette, another had dark hair, and the last was a blonde. Again a bunch of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before walking to the front door and entered the building. When I walked into the building, I saw more students than hallway. The entire hall was literally filled with students from wall to wall. I started pushing my way through the stampeding students trying to make it to my locker.

As I was walking I bumped into someone and I turned to see who I had run into. As soon as I did, I was staring into the crystal blue eyes of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was a strawberry blonde color and was slightly curled. Her eyes were also fixed on mine, except hers were filled with fear.

She turned around and quickly made her way down the hall. I was still a little stunned by the beauty that I had just seen. I know I sound like a complete idiot thinking that but honestly I don't care. After another moment I came back to earth and continued to the front office to get my schedule.

After receiving my schedule, I headed off to AP English. I know that I may not be the best student in the world but I did have an AP class or two in New York. I walked into the classroom and made my way to the back of the room and found an empty seat. Just before class began in walked the strawberry blonde that I saw earlier.

She looked very nervous and her eyes were constantly shifting nervously. She slowly walked to the back and took a seat right next to me. I was kind of hoping that she would notice me but she just kept looking down at her desk.

Mr. Ullman, or at least I think that's his name, walked in and stood in front of all of us.

"Alright, now today we have a new student joining us. Jason Night from New York City. If you would just stand up for a second"

I did as instructed and stood up. Everyone turned their attention to me. Some people just scoffed and turned back around but a few girls kept looking me up and down suggestively. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. The only one who refused to acknowledge me was the strawberry blonde. I figured I should at least try to talk to her, so I leaned over and whispered,

"Hey"

She just kept looking down at her desk. I, however, wasn't going to be defeated so easily so I whispered again,

"What's your name?"

Again, nothing. I attempted to try again but Mr. Ullman had begun his lecture so I ceased for now. Class went by very slowly and I was relieved when the bell finally rang. I grabbed my things and began walking out the door when I looked over my shoulder to see the girl still sitting at her desk, not moving or saying anything.

* * *

The rest of the day went by being very boring. I sat through each of my classes and listened to teachers go on and on with different lectures. Throughout the whole day the only thing that was on my mind was that strawberry blonde I sat next to in AP English.

Finally the school day ended and I was heading out the front door when I heard commotion behind me. I turned around and saw the same girl from before being talked down to by some douchebag. I couldn't stand to see a girl like her being picked on.

I quickly walked over to where they were and pulled the other guy away from her. He was a few inches taller than I was but that didn't make a difference to me.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone" I said

"Oh really, and what are you gonna do about it" he said getting in my face.

He pushed me into one of the lockers and I just chuckled.

"Ok look, I'm giving you two choices here, one: you can leave this girl alone from now on and we won't have problems, or two: I knock your teeth down your throat"

The guy scoffed, "Such big words, but I don't really care for talking"

The guy ran at me full speed with a fist raised high in the air. I smiled and ducked to the side before he could strike me and instead hit the locker. The guy held his hand gingerly and turned, only to be met with a roundhouse kick. He fell to the ground and I leaned down beside him, grinning.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I studied martial arts in New York?" I joked.

I heard a small giggle and I turned to see the blonde looking at me. She quickly turned around and made her way out of the school. I wanted to follow her but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Rita Desjardin, the gym teacher, frowning at me.

* * *

I sat in one of the chairs in Principle Morton's office and Ms. Desjardin sat in the other. I couldn't believe it, first day and already in the office. This is bullshit.

"Well Mr. Night, it appears that you haven't exactly made the best first impression on your first day here" Morton said disappointedly.

I groaned, "Look I'm telling you all I was doing was defending this girl from that asshole"

"Watch what you say" he warned.

"I can vouch for him" Ms. Desjardin said.

I looked at her in surprise, as did Morton.

"Well why don't you explain what happened Ms. Desjardin"

"Well I was heading back to the gym when I noticed Randy Thomas intimidating Carrie White"

Carrie White. So that's who that was. She's the daughter of that crazy religious woman who works at the seamstress shop. Weird how a beautiful girl like Carrie can come from a nut like Margaret White.

"Randy was becoming verbally abuse really fast and I was about to step in when Jason here beat me to it. Randy shoved Jason into one of the lockers and then tried running at him, but Jason stepped out of the way and that's when he kicked Randy. So Jason was only defending himself and Carrie White" she defended.

Morton looked to be in deep thought. Clearly he was considering his next course of action.

"Alright here's what I'm going to do. Considering you were only defending Ms. White and the only reason you struck Mr. Thomas was in self-defense, I am going to let you off with a warning"

I sighed in relief and sat back in the chair.

"However, I cannot just condone these types of actions. So next time you are trying to defend someone find a teacher. I don't want to hear anymore reports of you starting trouble"

I nodded and made my way out of the office.

* * *

I walked outside and was making my way towards my car when I noticed Carrie White standing by herself. I figured I should go talk to her. So I started walking in her direction.

She looked at me and started walking off in another direction. I quickly raced after her.

"Carrie hold on a second" I called.

She seemed to ignore me and kept walking. She must have thought that I was meaning to cause her harm like that guy from earlier, what was his name, Randy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you I just want to talk"

She must have heard me now because she stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. I caught up to her and started to explain.

"First of all, I'm sorry about what happened earlier I was just trying to help you"

She just kept looking at the ground. I honestly thought she was never going to speak.

"Really" she whispered softly. I could barely hear but I knew what she said.

"Yes"

"How can I trust you" she asked more loudly.

"Because I'm new here and I'm just looking to make a friend. When I saw that guy messing with you I stuck up for you and kicked his ass"

She smiled slightly and then regained her nervous composure. This caused me to chuckle.

"Thank you. I never thought I'd have a friend"

"Well you do now. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow"

She nodded slightly and walked off. I smiled and headed back to my car and drove back home. Here I thought that this move was going to suck, but I just found a reason to make it worth my while.

 **Hey guys I just had a question for you guys. Originally I rated this story T but I said it might change to M for later chapters. What I wanted to ask is should I add a lemon chapter? I've never really done a lemon before but it's never too late to learn. Leave a review saying if you want one or not.**


	3. Job and Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie. Believe me if I did, I wouldn't have killed her off. The only thing I own is my OC Jason.**

 **Chapter 3: Job and Powers**

A few weeks had gone by since the incident in the hallway involving Carrie, Jason, and Randy. Since that day, Jason and Carrie were beginning to actually become friends. Every day at lunch, the two would sit side-by-side. Granted Carrie never really spoke but it was still nice. Any time someone tried messing with Carrie, Jason would always be there to talk her through it and cheer her up.

Jason had also made it onto the La Crosse team. Originally he had just showed up as a bit of a joke, but as the tryout began he found he had a natural talent for the sport. He had also gotten to know the captain of the team, Tommy Ross. Turns out Tommy's girlfriend, Sue Snell and her friends were the ones who started picking on Carrie and continued to do so.

Those thoughts were going through Jason's head as he was wandering the downtown area. He had been searching for a job since he got to town but success in finding one had been less than successful. The only thing he really knew how to do was work in a mechanic shop, it's the one thing he felt he was meant to do.

As Jason continued on down the sidewalk, he caught eye of an auto-body shop. In the window there was a sign that read, _Mechanic Wanted._

Perfect.

Jason smiled and made his way over to the shops open garage. Inside, there were shelves lined with all types of tools, car parts, and schematics. There was a car that was old and rustic in the center with two feet sticking out from under it.

"Um hey" Jason called.

The guy the feet belonged to slid out from under the car. He was a middle aged man with slightly greying hair and stubble beard. His face was covered with small patches of dirt, which matched the ones on his denim shirt and faded jeans.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah I saw the sign in your window about needing a mechanic and I wanted to apply"

The man got up from the ground and dusted himself off and wiped his hands on a nearby towel.

"A job eh, you got any experience"

"Yeah, actually I used to help my dad and his co-workers out at the mechanics shop in New York all the time" Jason replied hopefully.

The man seemed to be in consideration as he scratched his stubble chin.

"Tell you what, if you can find a way to get this hunk o' junk running" he patted the car's hood, "the job's yours"

Jason smiled and slung his backpack off his shoulder and put it in the corner. He came around to the front of the car and popped the hood open and began inspecting it.

"Well, first things first the transmission is completely shot so it's got to be replaced, the coils need to fixed and the engine is missing a few bolts"

The mechanic came around to inspect the interior of the hood as well and noticed that Jason was right. Seeing this made an impressed look come to his dirtied face.

"My, that is quite impressive son, what's your name again"

"Jason Night" he replied sticking out his hand, which the man shook firmly.

"Well Jason, I think you got the job"

Jason smiled gratefully and closed the hood of the car. The man continued,

"Name's Ron, you start on Monday at 5 o'clock in the afternoon"

Jason shook the man's hand again, grabbed his back pack, and proceeded back home. He now had a job in this town, and it was something he knew how to do and could actually enjoy doing.

* * *

Jason lay in his bed that night completely devoid of sleep. For reasons unknown, he just couldn't shut his eyes and keep them shut.

With this in mind, Jason rose from his bed and made his way downstairs. Luckily it was late in the night and neither of his parents were awake. However, he still made as little noise as possible, so as not to wake his parents. He made his way out the back door of the house and into the backyard.

Jason's house lay just in front of a pathway into the woods of Maine. The first day they had moved into the house, Jason decided to travel the path to see just where it would take him. Reaching the end of the path he discovered a small area of gravel a good distance from his house and from any eyes. He liked to think of it as his own little personal sanctuary.

The reason Jason enjoyed the little spot so much is because it was the only place he could practice his pyrokinesis in peace and quiet with no one noticing. It was something he had been doing for a few weeks now since he discovered it.

Upon entering the spot tonight, he immediately created a few small balls of fire in his hands. Unsatisfied with the meager fire balls, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The fireballs began to grow larger and larger. He opened his eyes again and they were their unique red, orange, and yellow color.

A thought had entered his head. It was something he wanted to try for a while but he never really felt he could do it. He began moving his arms around and the fireballs soon became moving strands of fire. Jason's gaze remained the same but on the inside he was smiling. This was the first time he had ever actually been able to move his fire in this manner.

Jason continued moving the flames in strands for a while simply admiring the beauty of it. But now he felt like he wanted to try more. He wanted to be able to shoot the fireballs.

Jason began to gather a pile of rocks from nearby and stacked them into a small pile to use as a target. It wasn't much but it was something. Backing away from the pile, he concentrated hard on what he wanted. He summoned the fireball in his hand and attempted to force it from his hand. After a moment or two, the fireball shot right from his hand and hit the rock pile, effectively blasting all the rocks in different directions.

Satisfied with what he was able to accomplish tonight, Jason began to make his way back to his house, now feeling exhausted.

* * *

 **I know this chapter isn't really much, but I wanted to show you guys a bit of Jason's powers and I figured I'd give him a job. Any self-respecting 18 year old boy would have a job. Also this chapter was more third person point of view, but it's mostly because it didn't have much to do with Carrie. Next chapter should be better.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. A Friendly Gesture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie. The only thing I own is my OC, Jason Night.**

 **Chapter 4: A Friendly Gesture**

I woke up the next morning to the familiar sight of the cream colored ceiling that lay above my bed. 'I really need to change that,' I thought to myself. Nevertheless, I got out of bed and made my way into the closet to pick out my outfit for the day. Today's outfit was a pair of black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and my forest green jacket.

I walked downstairs and smelled the most delectable smell that had ever pierced my nostrils. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed my mother at the stove, making what appeared to be apple turnovers.

'Yes' I yelled in my head.

"Hey mom" I addressed her.

"Good morning dear" she greeted, not looking up from the stove.

When my mother gets into a baking frenzy, nothing and I mean NOTHING will distract her from it. I smiled and made my way into the living room to see my dad sitting on the couch in his new work suit. It felt weird seeing him in nothing more than a dirt and oil stained pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Must feel weird being in an office and not a garage huh dad" I joked.

He chuckled a bit before responding,

"Oh hell yeah"

I upright laughed at his comeback and joined him on the sofa as mom made breakfast. Dad and I were watching some kind of documentary about a guy fishing for weird ass fish, what was it called, River Monsters I think.

"Alright boys, breakfast is ready" I heard mom call.

Dad and I quickly got up from the couch and sat at the kitchen table. Mom brought over a large tray of turnovers and we began digging in. When it came to my mom's turnovers, all bets were off when it came to manners. It was one turnover after another just sliding down our throats. Luckily we both still managed to stay in shape or we would be fat pigs.

"I swear, one of these days you boys are going to eat me out of a house at home" Mom joked.

I finished up my breakfast and grabbed my school stuff. Thankfully it was a Friday, which meant a weekend of hanging out with my new friends on the lacrosse team. I still think it's a weird sport, but hey, I do well at it so who am I to judge.

I made my way out the door and jumped in my car. The next thing I know, I'm speeding off towards school.

I pulled into the student parking lot at Ewen High and made my way to the front entrance. I stood there silently waiting for the day to truly being and the doors to open.

"Excuse me"

I looked to my right to see a girl with slightly curled dark hair wearing the tightest jeans and top I had ever seen. Luckily the clothing covered everything but still, yikes.

"What might your name be" she asked sweetly.

"Jason Night" I replied uninterested.

"Badass name, I'm Chris Hargensen"

Chris began walking around me, taking in every ounce of me there was. I just kept looking straight ahead with a bored expression on my face.

"So I hear you just moved here right?"

"Yeah" I responded.

She stopped circling me the moment she was standing right in front of me. She then walked up to me to the point where she was nearly pressed against me and she stuck a small piece of paper in my jacket pocket.

"Well if you ever need a tour guide or anything, call me" she said flirtatiously.

She then turned and began to walk away, being sure to sway as she walked. _What the hell was that?_ Luckily the bell rang and people began walking in the front doors. I followed suit, continuing to think about what the hell just transpired.

The day went on like any other ordinary day. I sat in a boring classroom, listening to boring teachers, giving boring lectures on stupid shit that may not even apply to life. Nevertheless, I tried to pay attention so as to keep my grades good.

Lunch time eventually came around and I walked in to see Carrie White, once again, sitting by herself at one of the tables. So, naturally, I went and sat next to her. The moment I did, she jumped a little and looked away.

"Hey, it's just me" I said reassuringly.

She turned back around but never met eyes with me, she just looked down at her lunch.

"Why are you here" she whispered.

I thought it was a little weird that she was asking me a question such as this. I sat with her every day for the past few weeks and she still wonders why.

"Because I'm trying to be a friend"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, you're trying to trick me like everyone else"

I sighed and looked down. _Is she still thinking this?_

"Carrie, I'm not trying to trick you. Why is it so hard for you to believe?" I asked.

"I saw you with Chris Hargensen before class today" she responded.

I thought back to this morning when Chris was 'talking' to me. I guess I was so busy trying to ignore her that I didn't notice that Carrie was anywhere around.

Carrie continued, "She tortures and humiliates me every day, same with her friends. Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

She quickly stood to her feet and made her way out of the cafeteria, leaving me to sit and sigh. Unbeknownst to me, Chris and her Ultras were sitting at a table right behind mine, watching what transpired.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by quietly. I didn't see much of Carrie as the day went by. I still didn't understand why she always thought I was trying to trick her. To learn that Chris and her friends made Carrie's life hell since they were children made it clearer as to why she was always cautious, but still.

As the final bell rang and everyone made a mad dash for the exits, I made my way to my locker. I opened it and pulled out my AP English textbook and shut the door. Only to be met by Chris Hargensen the moment I turned my head.

Once again, she attempted the use of her flirting charm on me.

"Well hey there, so have you given any thought to my offer?"

"Yeah I have. Maybe another time"

She smiled slightly and placed a hand on my chest, pushing me against the lockers. She pinned me against the lockers and tried to wrap her leg around mine. I just rolled my eyes and kept a blank expression.

"I gotta ask you, why are you hanging around someone like Carrie White?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"I mean look at you, you are well built and hot, you don't want an ugly little bible freak" she said, moving her lips closer to mine.

"You know what I really don't want, the school slut grinding on me in the hallway" I retorted.

Her smile faded and a shocked expression came to her face.

"What did you say?" she asked surprised.

"Did I stutter?"

I pushed her off me and looked her in the eyes as I continued,

"Back in Ney York, there were literally a hundred girls in high school like you who thought they could sleep their way to the top of the food chain. Now most of them are working the streets at night, willing to suck anything for a warm meal"

Chris's expression went from one of shock to one of pure anger.

"How dare you, do you have any idea who my father is? He is the top lawyer in town. So you better apologize right now or I can make your life hell" she spat.

I just chuckled. "Oh please, I got the same threat from those hundred girls when I turned them down too. In the end, you end up looking like a fool, even more than you already do, and I just laugh"

Her anger was soon subsided and replaced with shock once again. I smiled and moved around her and out the door. As I walked, I happened to notice Carrie White making her way down the street. Does she not have a ride?

I quickly jumped in my car and drove after her. I pulled up right behind her and got out.

"Hey Carrie"

After hearing me, she started to walk faster down the street. I ran after her and ran right up in front of her to stop her.

"Wait"

"Please just leave me alone" she pleaded in whisper. She tried to walk around me but I stopped her.

"No, not until you believe that I won't hurt you and that I want to be friends"

I pulled out a small plastic bag full of the apple turnovers from this morning. I took one out and offered it to her. She looked at it and shook her head.

"It's just a peace offering" I said.

"It's poisoned"

I raised an eyebrow at her statement. Now she thinks I'm trying to poison her?

"I'm not Snow White's stepmother, I assure you they aren't poisoned"

"Why should I believe you, men are wicked and vile. They only want women to partake in the sin of intercourse and then they discard them like trash"

"Wait, is that what you think? You think that I'm only trying to get you in bed?"

Carrie blushed slightly at his statement and looked at the ground. I let out a long breath.

"I will not, nor would I ever, try anything like that. I am a better man than those who only want a woman for sex" I assured.

Carrie's face turned even brighter upon hearing my use of the word 'sex.' Growing up being raised by a woman who lives, breaths, and sleeps the bible must take a toll on her.

Slowly, Carrie began raising her head until she and I were eye to eye. The moment I looked into those blue green eyes, I could feel a warm sensation in my stomach. I shook the thought from my head, as it wasn't important right now.

She slowly reached her hand out and took the turnover from my hand. She took a long inhale of the sweet aroma and smiled slightly.

"Thank you" she whispered. This cause me to smile.

"No worries. Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

Once again, she looked at the ground.

"No I can walk. I just need to get to Grove Street"

"That's halfway across town. Come on Carrie, I'll just give you a ride home and then I'll go. Hand to God" I said, raising my right hand in the air.

She giggled slightly at that and finally nodded. I led her back to my car and we both got in, and I began to drive.

The drive to the White bungalow was very quiet. Carrie just looked out the window the whole time we drove. I figured I shouldn't bother her any more today than I already have. As we pulled up to her house, I finally got a good look at it. It was a small house with chipping paint and a roof that was missing a few shingles.

Carrie got out the car and began walking towards the front door. I quickly got out and caught up to her.

"Hey"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me.

"I hope you see now that I really am a nice guy who's just looking for a friend"

She looked into my eyes, as if checking if there was any hint of doubt in them. Then she smiled.

"I do"

"So I guess I'll just see you in school"

She nodded and made her way into the house. I smiled and turned to leave, only to come face to face with Margret White. I jumped slightly upon seeing her face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I was just uh…"

She stepped closer and I started to step back.

"I saw you with my daughter"

"I just gave her a ride home, I promise"

She grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me in until we were nose to nose.

"Stay away from my Carrietta you wicked miscreant" she growled.

She threw me to the ground and angrily walked into her home. I was surprised at how strong she was, especially for her age. I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. As I was about to head back to my car, I heard a horrible scream come from the White house.

I ran to the window and ducked to avoid detection. When I looked in, I saw Carrie on the ground, with Margret above her with a bible. She appeared to be reading aloud from it. Carrie scrambled to her feet and tried talking to her mother. Margret apparently didn't want to listen and grabbed Carrie by the hair and dragged her to a small closet under the stairs and locked her in.

I managed to get away from the window just before Margret turned in its direction. I hopped in my car and sped off towards home. The whole time I was thinking about what I had just witnessed.


	5. Something Unexpected

**Hey guys, I'd like to start by giving a shout out to Drusilla (Guest). In the recent chapter, they pointed out to me that I was portraying Chris Hargensen in a sexist way. I apologize if there is anyone else who thought that offensive. I promise that I will keep it neutral from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie, just Jason.**

 **Chapter 5: Something Unexpected**

I was working in the auto body shop with Ron on Sunday, the week after I first witnessed how terribly Carrie was treated by her mother.

After I saw that, I decided to keep an eye on her during the rest of the week. During school she seemed like normal, well not normal but like her. At home, her mother would beat her, viciously scold her, and lock her in that small closet she called the 'prayer closet.'

"JASON"

I jumped as I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ron nearly screaming in my ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking" I replied.

"Well think about fixing this car would yah"

Ron walked back into the front of the shop to deal with a customer as I quickly got back into work mode. Throughout this whole day, all I could think about was Carrie and her terrible life. As a friend, I knew that I had to do something about it…but what could I do?

I pushed these thoughts from my head and continued working on the old clunky car that I was fixing.

It took me a few hours but at least I was able to fix up the engine and change the oil in the car. When I arrived at work today, I wore a basic white t-shirt and jeans. Now the jeans and t-shirt were covered in oils stains.

Well, at least now I know what to wear to work from now on.

"Hey Jason" Ron called to me

"Yeah"

"You got a red muscle car here that needs a tune up"

I nodded and opened up the garage door. In rolled a red muscle car with two black stripe going across the hood, roof, and trunk. As it halted to a stop in the middle of the floor, out stepped the driver. He was a well built guy with short dark hair, stubble, wore a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Name's Billy Nolan, and I need this tuned in an hour" he demanded.

Clearly he was not the kindest guy in the world. He seemed like the kind of guy that you would hate running into in a dark alley.

"No problem"

As he was leaving, he squinted his eyes at me as if taking in my appearance. Suddenly, he started stomping over to me and pushed me into the wall.

"What the hell"

I found my words cut off as his forearm was introduced to my throat. He pinned me to the wall and knocked over a series of tools lining it.

"I know you. You're the guy who bad mouthed my girlfriend" he growled

Girlfriend? Wait…did he mean Chris?

Oh Shit.

"She told me all about it. Told me how you threatened her all because of that little Jesus freak, Carrie White"

Is this guy serious?

"That is a load of shit" I retorted. In response he pushed his arm into my throat more, causing me to lose my breath, but I still kept a stern look.

"Next time I hear anything about you talking like that to my girl, I'm gonna kick your ass right back to New York"

He released pressure on my throat and retreated out of the garage.

* * *

The next day at school, I walked into the cafeteria for lunch and noticed that Carrie wasn't in there. I thought this was kind of odd because normally she was always here before me. I walked out of the cafeteria and began looking for her. I checked AP English, the gym, the grounds, anywhere I could think of.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion in one of the halls and I went to see what was going on. Sure enough, there was Carrie being talked down to by Chris and her Ultras. They were saying things like 'you religious freak,' 'you eat shit,' and 'waste of life.'

I had heard enough, but I still didn't want any more trouble. I found Miss Desjardin in the gym and explained what was going on. We both quickly went back to the hallway and saw the Ultras still picking on Carrie.

"Ladies" Desjardin called

The girls ceased their onslaught of insults upon hearing the gym teacher's voice.

"Next insult I hear means detention for a month"

All the girls laughed but walked away, except for Chris.

"Lucky Desjardin and your boy toy are here, but they won't always be" she sneered at Carrie.

Chris took off to join the others and me and Miss Desjardin went to check on Carrie. She was sobbing with huge tears running down her face. Desjardin brought her into a hug and she shooed me away.

After class was over, I walked outside and started walking towards my car. As I walked, I saw Carrie starting down the street. I quickly caught up to her.

"You okay?" I genuinely asked.

She didn't answer, only shook her head. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened at the contact. I quickly withdrew and she calmed.

"I'm sorry for whatever they said to you. You don't deserve it"

"It's not your fault" she whispered softly.

I decided to change the subject to something else.

"What's the deal with your mom?"

She stiffened once again and looked away. I wasn't going to be defeated easily though.

"Carrie, I've seen how she treats you. The abuse, it's not how a mother should be to her daughter"

She slowly began to turn her head back around but still kept a look on the ground.

"It's for my own good" she whispered, though I could hear it.

The thought that she actually believed that all the torture her mother put her through was 'for her own good' sickened me.

"No it's not" I responded sternly.

She began shaking and her eyes began filling with tears again. She turned away and I could hear her begin to cry. I felt the need to comfort her and make her feel better, so I slowly turned her around and put my arms around her in a hug. She weakly tried to protest but eventually gave up and cried into my shoulder.

Strangely, I felt a weird rush of energy emitting from her and I noticed the tree branches beginning to rustle. This was strange because there was no wind and there wasn't supposed to be.

"For what it's worth, I think they're jealous"

For a moment she stopped crying and looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" she croaked.

"They pick on you because you are a kindred spirit. You're pure, innocent, and much more beautiful than they ever will be and it pisses them off"

Hearing me call her beautiful brought a blush to her cheek and he once again looked away to hide it. As if on instinct, I reached out and gingerly brought her face around to look back into my eyes. We stood locked in each other's gaze, not saying anything, not doing anything.

The next thing I knew, my instincts took over. I slowly began to lean in and I could feel my own heart beating so fast. I could also hear her heart beating at an equal rate. Finally my lips met hers and the moment they did, I felt that same spark of electricity that many people say they felt when it's true love. She didn't fully get into it but she didn't lean away either. The next moment, I pulled back and we both opened our eyes.

Her eyes once again filled with tears and she ran down the street. I wanted to run after her and apologize but it was no use. Internally, I cursed myself and made my way back to my car and eventually home.

* * *

Carrie burst through the door of her home and ran upstairs to her room. Her mother was working still and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Carrie ran into her room, shut the door, and laid in her bed. She was still sobbing pretty hard.

The entire day had just been too much for her to take. So many things were going through her head at once, it was hard to think straight. The one thing that kept playing back in her mind was Jason. The first day they met, him sticking up for her, him actually wanting to be around her, and then that kiss they had just shared.

She was ashamed of herself…truly ashamed. Not so much ashamed at the fact that she had actually allowed herself to be kissed to begin with.

…But because she actually _wanted_ him to kiss her.

* * *

 **Ooooooooh, first kiss. I know it may seem a little early for a romance to start budding but I feel it's wrong to keep two people apart who are just meant to be together. I promise, many new developments are going to come now.**

 **Till next time, follow, favorite, or review.**


End file.
